


got it a little mixed up

by laurenswriting



Series: could be blue, could be you [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, but his sister saves the day, eliott is nervous and a lil flustered, more like proposal planning, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenswriting/pseuds/laurenswriting
Summary: he's nervous, okay?or: come to think of it, eliott didn't really choose the best hiding spot for the ring





	got it a little mixed up

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "hey, have you seen the...? oh." 
> 
> this is a fun one y'all :)

“eli?”

_shit._

eliott rummages through the drawer with even more ferocity, pushing papers and sticky notes and highlighters out of the way as he searches. he needs to find it, and he needs to find it _now._ each footstep just gets louder and louder and eliott knows he’s making a mess but he’s too frantic to even care.

“where’d you go?”

the voice is getting closer and it’s only a matter of time before —

“there you are! have you seen the…? oh.”

eliott pokes his head up from behind the desk, mouth hanging open, still elbow-deep in the last drawer. his sister, eloise, is standing in the doorway, her expression mirroring eliott’s perfectly.

“what are you doing in dad’s study?” she asks, voice slow and drawing out every syllable as she creeps into the room.

“nothing.” his response is short, and eliott jumps up empty-handed. “just looking for a pen.”

she narrows her eyes at him, chin tilted up. “a pen in the _last drawer?_ not one of the seven already on the desk?”

eliott gapes at her, eyes darting around the room. “it’s, uh.” shit, he’s _floundering_. “it’s a special pen?”

eloise sighs, pivoting to shut the door. she walks back over to him, standing on the other side of the desk with her hands on her hips. “spill it, eli.”

here goes nothing.

“i hid the ring in the bottom drawer but now it’s gone.”

whatever she was expecting, that wasn’t it. eloise’s arms fall flat against her sides, backing away from her brother.

“t-the ring?” she stammers out, brow furrowed. “you mean you’re gonna —”

“yes, at the end of the trip,” he sighs, running a hand through his hair, tugging at the shorter strands at the base of his neck. “but i can’t _propose_ if i can’t find the _ring.”_

silence. eliott looks up, wary. eloise is still standing in front of him, but her jaw is slack and her eyes are wide and shit, _he thought she liked lucas? has she been pretending to like him for the past seven years?_

eliott opens his mouth to say something, anything, but is interrupted by a high-pitched squeal as his sister runs around the desk.

he’s immediately engulfed in a hug, stumbling backwards as eloise barrels into his arms. her dirty blonde hair gets caught in the collar of his jacket and he sputters, reaching up to pull a stray piece out of the corner of his mouth.

“eliott, this is amazing! i’m going to be in the wedding, right? you don’t have to pick between idriss and sofiane for best man if you pick me instead!”

he laughs despite himself, despite the nervousness and excitement that sparks in his veins at _wedding_ and _best man_ and _shit, he’s really doing this._

“el,” he begins, drawing away from her. “i don’t even know if he’s going to say yes…”

“oh, shut up, eliott,” she says, smacking his forearm. he winces, rubbing at his stinging bicep as eloise rolls her eyes. “that boy is so gone for you, i wouldn’t be surprised if he answers before you can even finish asking him.”

he shrugs, bashful and uncertain, and eliott has to turn away to hide the blush burning across his cheeks. (his sister’s laugh tells him he’s unsuccessful, but he doesn’t really care because now he’s thinking about lucas saying yes and wearing the ring and them calling each other fiancé and _husband_ and —)

“eliott?”

he shifts over to face eloise, snapping out of his daze. her eyes are softer now, a smile starting to crawl its way across her lips.

“i’m really happy for you.”

his answering grin is blinding, and he draws eloise into another hug, resting his chin on the top of her head. they sway back and forth, and eliott thanks the universe for giving him a sister like her.

“thank you, el,” he sighs, pressing a quick kiss to her hair before pulling back. “and i promise to put you in the wedding.”

“yes!” she hisses, throwing a fist up in the air. he chuckles, shaking his head fondly, and reaches towards the open drawer behind him.

“but there won’t be a wedding if i can’t find the ring so could you maybe…?”

eloise rolls her eyes at him, huffing out a laugh and an, “of course, eli,” as she steps away and opens up the drawers on the other side of the desk.

 “the ring’s in a blue box?”

“yeah…?”

“it’s over here, you idiot.”

“oh.”

* * *

 

later that week, at the end of the annual demaury family vacation, eliott gets down on one knee and lucas is shouting “yes! yes, i love you, yes!” before the ring box is even open.

**Author's Note:**

> eliott and eloise are fraternal twins no i am not taking constructive criticism at this time 
> 
> anyway hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!!
> 
> feel free to leave a lil kudos or comment ♥
> 
> tumblr: [tawmlinsun](https://tawmlinsun.tumblr.com) // [ficpost](https://tawmlinsun.tumblr.com/post/185743296338/46-for-the-prompts-thingy)


End file.
